Most commercially available towel bars have a square tube which is secured to a wall by two end brackets. The tube does not rotate. In use, one or more towels are draped over the tube and removed by pulling the towels off of the tube. Since the tube is stationary and does not rotate, the towels rub over the bar as they are removed. The friction created by this rubbing creates wear on the towels, which is undesirable. Thus, there is a need for towel bars which do not create wear on towels when the towels are removed.
A towel holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 112,004 to Alsop includes a roller. However, only a single towel can be placed on the roller at a time, because if more than one towel were placed on the roller and only one of the towels was later removed, the rotation of the roller would displace the other towel or towels. This is undesirable because people often place more then one towel on a towel bar, and it would be discomforting if all of the towels were displaced from the rack each time any one towel were removed. Thus, there is also a need for towel bars which support more than one towel and do not displace more than one towel when a selected towel is removed.
The towel holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 112,004 to Alsop is not adaptable to previously installed commercially available towels bars. If a commercially available towel bar were already installed, installation of the towel holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 112,004 to Alsop would require the consumer to remove the previously installed bar, patch holes in the wall and create new holes to install the new towel holder. This is undesirable because it is time-consuming and inconvenient, and often impractical, particularly if the mounting holes of the towel bar are in plastic or ceramic tiles. It is also a problem in rental apartments, where such activities are discouraged. Thus, there a need for rollers for towel bars which can be added easily by the consumer, without patching holes or creating new holes in the wall to which the towel bar is attached.
Commercially available towel bars are usually chrome-colored, or are some other single color. They cannot be easily made multi-colored because the tubes of the bars are of one piece construction and cannot be easily colored. Thus, there is a need for towel bars which can be made in a multi-colored construction.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved towel bars.
Another object is to provide new and improved towel bars which do not create wear on towels when the towels are removed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide new and improved towel bars which support multiple towels and do not displace more than one towel when a selected towel is removed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide new and improved towel bars which can be made in a multi-colored construction.
A still further object of this invention is to provide new and improved towel bar rollers which can be added by the consumer after a towel bar has been installed, without patching holes or creating new holes in the wall.